


The Necklace

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Presents, Reader-Insert, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Kylo Ren can't think of what to give his beloved Empress Y/N for her birthday.  Well, there might be one thing.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 39





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I came up with and wrote on my phone on the way home from school today. (F/I) stands for your first initial. This is sort of an AU where the Final Order becomes a thing and Kylo is the Supreme Leader and Y/N is the Empress. Hope you enjoy!

The necklace was simple. A plain sliver chain with a platinum “B” hanging from it. What if stood for, nobody knew. Well, of course you did, as did the person who gave it to you. When people asked, you told them that it was your sister’s, Breha, before she died. But that wasn’t what it truly meant. 

It was the day before your birthday, your first birthday as the Empress of the Final Order. Kylo knew he wanted to spoil you. Only, he didn’t know how. You had practically everything you could ask for, thanks to him. You merely thought of something you wanted, and it was yours. Kylo laid in bed with you soundly sleeping on his chest. He smiled when he looked at you, you were everything you could ever ask for and more. 

Any time he lost his was, there you were to guide him home. He could never repay you for all you’ve done. But he could try. There was one thing, the only thing he’d kept secret from you. And that, he decided, was your gift from him. Kylo picked up his data pad, and tapped out a message. 

***

“Good morning my gorgeous empress,” Kylo whispered in your ear between kisses. “Happy birthday my beloved.” You grinned sleepily. “Thank you darling.” Kylo turns around and produces a small box from behind his back. “I couldn’t think of anything to give you, and you deserve so much more than I can give. But, I think I finally came up with something.” He gazed down at his hands as he gave you the box. 

Opening the lid, you were met with a gorgeous necklace. One thing confused you though. The charm wasn’t a “(F/I)” or a “K” for Kylo as most necklaces like this were. Instead, a “B”, inlaid with diamonds. “Kylo?” You asked, but he already had an answer. 

“It stands for ‘Ben’,” he tells you. Kylo could see the confusion on your face. “That’s my real name. ‘Kylo’ was given to me by the Knights Of Ren, but my real name is Ben.” He took one of your hands in his. “I want you to know all of me, to have all of me, and now you do. I know it’s not much, but-“ you silenced him with a kiss. When you pulled back, he saw tears in your eyes. “It’s perfect, Ben,” you said, trying out the name. “I love it, I love ~you~,” you kissed him again. “I love you more my darling, more than there are stars in the galaxy.” 

***

Now, along with every gown or outfit Empress Y/N wore, the “B” necklace was worn with it. Even when she slept, it could be found safely around her neck. And every time Kylo saw it, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed that I called (Y/N)'s sister "Breha", which was Leia's mom's name. I sort of imagined that (Y/N)'s parents knew Leia and her parents and named her sister that to honor them. But you cam imagine whatever you like. :)


End file.
